The present invention relates to indicator systems for detecting and alerting an operator of the operating condition of a desired function associated with a power driven apparatus, and more particularly to an indicator system for detecting and alerting an operator of a low oil condition for apparatus such as lawn mowers, pumps, generators, tractors and the like having an internal combustion engine.
Various types of indicator systems are wellknown in the art and are employed to visually display and/or audially alert an operator of the condition of a particular function associated with an apparatus. For example, such indicator systems may be utilized to indicate the operating condition of various components associated with power driven apparatus employing internal combustion engines such as lawn mowers, pumps, generators, tractors and the like. Such indicator systems including appropriate sensors are used to display conditions such as low oil, low battery voltage, low fuel, high engine temperature, high oil temperature, headlights on, engine on, choke on, transmission in reverse, cutting blade turning as well as other desired functions associated with such apparatus. Typically, however, such indicator systems employ light bulbs or other lighted displays which have the disadvantage of not being clearly visible in sunlight where these types of apparatus are generally employed.
It is thus desirable to incorporate an indicator system for power driven apparatus of the above described type for detecting a low oil condition, and warning an operator of such condition. Detection and warning of such an abnormal condition is clearly important due to the catastrophic results should such condition remain uncorrected for any length of time for an operating engine.